Moonstruck
by ArminGamer
Summary: Well this is my first songfics THREE-SHOT, this story is based on the song Coven Wizard of Oz ... ACT IS NOT FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THE LEMON... Oh and the song is not complete ... only take it for half ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: The forbidden taste of your skin ... 

**Forgetting recalled****  
****And the darkness was illuminated,****  
****The laughter began to mourn ...**

The tops of the trees gently swaying to the rhythm of the gentle breeze that accompanied the cold night in Konoha ... Not a single cloud hint that night ... the moon adorned only with its dim light the room, that room where a young couple demonstrate their love again like every night ... 

**A stone fell in love****  
****To a virgin who dropped****  
****Their nakedness ...**

His cold eyes were resting on the fragile body lying under his body ... He stood over her with only his boxer `s post was shamelessly ... I look around me as if this was the last time this would have it in your hands . While the girl could only blush to feel slightly trapped between the bed and the body of his dark-haired slightly holding her wrists.

Slowly his eyes was going to run into those jade eyes full of an incredible innocence that he refused to go away ... He smiled sideways to note how the blush of love intensified more to be kissed by him ...

**Ritual begins****  
****Bodies twilight****  
****Drink from other mouths****  
****And get excited ...**

The became very passionate kiss ... almost by force ... introduced his tongue with ferocity, covering each cavity space that sweet ... she could hardly match the dark-haired ... finally cut the kiss even joining their mouths with a small trickle transparent dark-haired started quickly ... kissing the neck of the young leaving slight bite in it ... showing that he alone had the right to make that mark ... she was completely YOURS ...

He licked and nibbled the lobe of the ear of the pelirosa causing slight groans out of their pink lips ...

**Lamen lust****  
****That lubricates your skin****  
****And to the stars****  
****Masturbate to see ...**

His hands stopped at the breasts and pressed hard to hear ... well ... quite audible groan when you open your mouth to release another moan the black-eyed take the opportunity to kiss her fiercely and introduced his tongue to the bottom of his mouth ... the girl directed her hands jet black hair, tangling his fingers in the soft tufts of young ...

You're all mine ... - whisper to your ear to claim her lips again instantly ... His hands were caressing each leg of the soft body of the pelirosa while you're down on your anatomy.

**Let yourself fall in love,****  
****Come and join us,****  
****Strip the power****  
****And surrender to pleasure ...**

With one finger stimulating the clitoris with your other hand and squeezed her breast ... licked her neck and started down toward the birth of her breasts moving up and down at speed ... while even skin with one hand ... began looking for a kunai through his stuff he had lying near the bed ... I took it hard and tore the soft sky-blue gown that brought ... leaving her shapely breasts in view of crimson eyes blinded by lust ...

His expert fingers had not ceased to cherish their privacy ... without thinking much longer took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to lick gently touching ... and the pink button ... causing a low moan ...

**Let yourself fall in love****  
****Seduce,****  
****And depravity****  
****Soak up ...**

His whole self went to hear the mild and sweet moans of pelirosa ... went down to her belly causing Sakura slightly arched back ... his hands began to lower their small panties the same color as the gown ... He kissed up each section of skin from the pelirosa up to his lips which trap them in a lustful kiss, I wanted so much ... His tongue began to explore the mouth of the ojijade while his hands caressed her thighs ...

**The cold is Tuck****  
****And a tree has started to run,****  
****The cross is upside down ...**

The pelirosa spent his hands to the back of the dark-haired and began gently caressing her, kissing the neck of Ojinegra making this close her eyes ... the black-eyed quickly felt more time would not hold up, got rid of their boxers being totally naked ... before pelirosa could react ... opened ojijade legs and entered her in a moment ...  
AHHH! Moaned heavily as he felt the strong attack of black-eyed, her hands immediately gripped with great force behind her

**Bodies delivered****  
****In communion lascivious ...****  
****Let yourself fall in love****  
****Come and join us,****  
****Your modesty naked**

The minor uchiha accommodation and started ramming his hands quickly while holding his hip and his head sank into his neck ... The room soon filled with sounds of wailing women ... with each thrust felt like everything inside of him wanted it more and more ...

The pelirosa was soon explode, his hands gently pulled the silky jet black hair as he tried unsuccessfully to tone down her moans ...

**And give yourself the pleasure****  
****Let yourself fall in love,****  
****Seduce,****  
****And depravity****  
****Soak up ...**

It was such an exceptional feel the constant rubbing of his sweaty body ... the swing that grew increasingly more and more your speed ... both kissed deeply as their tongues had an intense struggle between her ... felt as soon be reaching the end of that so pleasurable act ...

**Show me your neck and let****  
****That my canines break****  
****The skin prevents****  
****Your blood is for me****  
****And your life will be eternal.****  
****Every morning die****  
****And be reborn in the evening ...**

Thereby denying himself the "courage" to moan ... broke the kiss, and listening to the sweet moans escaping from her lips pelirosa ... rushed to his neck short giving kisses ... a couple of thrusts gave rise to touch the sky with both young ...

She could not help let out a loud groan as he felt a wave of pleasure runs through your body ... While the black-eyed girl with a little bit hard on the white collar ojijade ...

**OH!****Lord of Lies****  
****Beggar of other lives ...**

He had already spent several minutes after touching the sky ... The black-eyed and was dressed in his clothes features, while still remaining in their pelirosa complete nudity cover soft and smooth white sheet of his bed.

Both were under strong ... the words were not needed after all the love shown to those felt by the other ... however, although this could not but I will stay longer in that instance ...

Sakura ... - whisper voice ... that would be - I'm going ...

**Deque vice, sex prince****  
****And the pain,****  
****The lust in my between****  
****Corrupt me and I burst****  
****The soul in pieces too ...****  
**  
A tender smile on that beautiful angel face ... that woman had slowly walked to the bed to give a light kiss on the lips ...

Return - whisper before leaving ...

That was something that was well aware Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-kun your back ... Just wait a little longer for every night when she was finished with his revenge ...

To live in peace as a family ... after all ... could not hide for over a month a surprise ... because ... that would be very difficult when she was pregnant ...

Come back soon ... Sasuke-kun - whisper with a smile, while his hand caressed slowly, for now, flat, soft belly ...

**... Seduce, prince of sweet sorrow ...**

**Notes from the chapter**

I hope you liked it! I made this short chapter to be entertained for a while and not think about how much it takes me to the chapters TT ... but I assure you as much as I always come back later to bring the continent!

Well ... This story deserves some comment?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is narrated by Sasuke ... what he felt when he saw her, and when he had ... and its new and growing need for her ... All this in today's episode ...! Since many asked "How is that they came to that? ... well ... Here are the reasons for her return ...! ^ ^

See you at the final notes ...! Enjoy it ...!

Ah today's song is called: How are you doing my love? .. The name of the artist of this song, I can not remember ^ / / ^ u ... sorry TT ... but if anyone knows ..! Please let me know and I'll tell you next capital to all concerned ...!

**Chapter 2: The reason for my return ...**

Demons ... How do we come to this? How could I reach the point of need you so you? ... And just to you ... To the one who once called nuisance ... The person who used to be the weakest of team 7 ... The one that made me feel uncomfortable with their presence "How could I make me dependent on you?

While the meet, had to admit that I find very nice, indeed a very cute little girl ... But, it looks cute enough not to I like you, I always prove to be very in love with me, like many of the other girls in the academy. Always with me, although I despise you and hurt you ... but still you were there with me ...

As hated those moments ... but now ... strange full these days ... only because I only smiled at me and only me ... Years passed and to my surprise and disgust at the time, you touched me as a partner as well as dobe Naruto ... 

**That gives life surprises****  
****meet in the street****  
****was a spark in my balance****  
****dynamite exploded.**

I always flirting, calling me, inviting me to an appointment or even with some "dumb" excuse to be by my side, I always knew ... All because of my fucking revenge, yet ... over time, reachingChuunnin the examinations showed me how strong you were ... to protect the two ...

To see all bruised and being hit by that sound ninja ... I could not help but feel a growing anger to see how you hurt ...

An anger that was eating me inside ... and if not for you, I at that time would have been a murderer ... but, you were captured by Gaara ... and how weak I could not do anything for you ... but if the dobe Naruto If you could ... ... I felt jealous when I realized that your smiles and were not for me ... that your lips have spoken so fondly "thank you" Naruto ... I felt a huge desire to kill Naruto ... to having you.

Naruto Challenge this morning, for two main reasons that day ... I felt a lot of emotions ...

1. I felt useless and weak ... And if I was weak, that would mean he could not kill Itachi.

2. And secondly because ... Naruto ... you had stolen a smile ... those smiles that belonged only to me ...

My emotions had led the battle to become a life or death, realizing that someday Naruto could occupy that space in your heart, where I was ... if not for Kakashi-sensei who stopped us, " Who knows what would have happened?

After that, I refused my feelings for you ... not the time to fall in love, and less than you ... because for me, you were someone that I did not deserve ... that's why you away from me the most she could ...And when I had the opportunity to escape the village, please do so ... I wanted to complete my revenge at the same time, I wanted to be stronger ... to protect ... 

**I found a little thinner****  
****was looking at you and break up,****  
****I thought you forgotten subject****  
****I was wrong again.**

But ... did not expect that you would find me, trying to stop ... If I'm honest, I felt great joy to know that you still care, because they're there and just for me. You took the initiative for me to stay, but I blinded by my ideals, I went from you ...

Damn, but, you cried and stopped barely able to control ... and then I screamed as I loved and you'd feel lonely without me ... I was happy ... really happy when I said ...

More was a complete coward and do not confessed how much I liked at that moment, but I was cruel to you again, they threatened to cry if I went, and it could not afford ... Before you notice it, right behind me at your back, and before you even touch a hair ...

I whispered "Thank you" ... a thank you for your love, for giving me your time ... a thank you for loving me as it was, despite despising many times ... And then I left unconscious on that bench for a moment ... please leave there ...

However, there was no turning back for me ... It's been more than four years since that day ... and my goals remain the same, to avenge my clan ... and become stronger ... the day that made you see ...

Taka and I were separated for information on Itachi, we searched for a long time ... But we never find out about Itachi.

Frustrated I went to the meeting point with Taka ... but damn, as if God or fate would have it, it was dark very quickly and I had no choice but to camp and go in the morning.

While he was jumping on the tops of the trees when I heard crashing sounds of kunai near a creek nearby. Something told me to go ... and my surprise to see you there ... ... was victorious after defeating the ninja that was left lifeless on the ground. 

**How you doing my love****  
****as you go,****  
****in silence****  
****the question between you and me.**

God ... since when have you been so beautiful ... When you do return and linda? As a coward, I hid in the shade of the trees closer to admire, grow, and very good way ... You're not the girl who left in Konoha ... no, because you're not ... Now you are already a ninjawho knows how to defend itself ... and all ... you do become the most beautiful woman, I've seen ...

Who goes there? - Questions looking at me with your fighting pose ...

I leave my hiding place stop looking in detail ... You hair had grown, and not you brought for your shoulders, now as long as you had when you joined the team 7, jades and your eyes were not as "weak" as I used ... now think these shows strength and intelligence and a touch of wonder to me in front of you.

Sakura - I smiled all on one side ...

Do not know how you've interpreted my smile in that moment ... but then you wonder passed away your anger without attacking position, I saw your muscles tense ... you were preparing to attack ... And so did, I dodge with difficulty ... in ... you've really trained hard and wanted to become strong ... they've done ...

In no time I wanted to hit you, even if it may sound stupid ... but I did not want to hurt you, any more than I have done. Instead you if he hurt me, at any time for more that I dodge, I still continued attacking you, you look did not change, these angry ... but ... well you are about to mourn ... 

**Are you happy my love,****  
****without deceit,****  
****because my door****  
****love never returned.**

Were attacking until your forces are exhausted and want to give me your final blow, I took his arm lifting it over our heads. While you're still smaller than me ... and still can not defeat me in combat ... I hear you mourn, and my surprise is that you do in front of me again.

Damn - you said while mourn - I'm still weak ... I can not make you return to the village ...

Hump ... - I only.

At all times you never crossed your eyes with mine, is the time ... Lift your face to face me, your eyes were crystallized because of your tears, your cheeks were adorned with a faint red giving a touch of innocence ... and your lips , your tempting lips were parted screaming ... that kiss ...

I smiled at my thoughts ... Sakura Haruno, I was hooked ... I heard you groan again and my heart beat more strongly to feel your lips on mine in a soft touch. My eyes were open, I was very surprised by your reaction ... But you, you had your eyes closed with your flushed cheeks, kissing me gently ... 

**It was a very small****  
****I could not come clean****  
****and say I've missed you****  
****ever imagined.**

I did not last a long time to respond to your warm kiss, let your arm to your waist and hold you closer to me, while you did what my hugging my neck. I know you're surprised by my reaction, do not expect that suits you so sweet ... I know, because it emits a gentle surprise gritillo to feel my arms around your waist.

Sasuke-kun ... - I whispered weakly - I love you ... do not leave me alone ... not again ... - finished to say ... or so I thought before returning to kiss ...

This time, do the right thing ... I promise that Sakura, the kiss soon became more intense and do not hesitate to get closer to me if that were possible. Deepen the kiss by rubbing my tongue with yours giving a free dance between them.

Do not let the opportunity to show how I love you ... so I am so cowardly as not expresártelo with words that I can put it into action ... action that I hope and desire ... to please the appropriate and you like them ... 

**Since then as foam****  
****grows a fear of being alone****  
****I have not found someone****  
****fill me like you.**

I got up and charge you as if our wedding night will be treated and brought you near the waterfall, because I know that behind it, there is a cave that adapt very well to what you planned to do ... By bringing in the cave, I leave on the floor leaning back in the cold cave floor.

As regret the failure to possess in a warm room, instead of a cold cave ... but it seems to you ... do not seem to care.

I'm kissing you hungrily over my body hitting you as you travel the sides of your back with my fingertips. I feel like I tremble with a light touch on my body, then heard a small groan drowned in our kiss.  
I realize it's your first time through your inexperience ... And with that, do not know how happy I make my cherry button.

Driven by your gut feel like your hands run through my torso with exquisite delicacy and timidity. Place my hand on the end of his red shirt to strip her of that annoying pledge, and my surprise was to see how you were doing the same with my white haori.

I break the kiss to observe under me, you find yourself in bra and with a slight blush that refuses to disappear from your face ... just beautiful ... I'll be back to kiss again and then began to walk around your neck, I tremble for my touch I notice ... and I must say ... that I love ...

My hands caress your belly circling upward, and the attention that I'm giving your neck make you moan my name first.

My fingers are rubbing on the clasp on your bra and I'll remove skills ... I am very aware that I am the first to see you so, make you feel everything up ... and that gives me much joy, because I know that I am ... first and the last thing you can do this to you ... Sakura ...

You are mine - I whisper in her ear before kissing him tenderly.

Abandoning his ear and rodeo with my mouth one of your soft pink buttons drawing a circle with my tongue around it while my hand stroked and pinched the other. You just moan my name as I caress your hair begging me to continue.

Sakura ... I will not stop me - I no longer do what he was doing. 

**How you doing my love****  
****as you go,****  
****in silence****  
****the question between you and me.**

When he was "tired" to massage your gentle mountains, ascend to your face and again I kiss your lips, your hands no longer runs through my back making me sigh. My hakama starts to annoy me, so I'm on my knees in front of you, and you just keep your eyes resting on me while I take off my pants.

I threw my hakama a bit away from us so it does not hinder us, he noticed how nervous these to me in this "state" and that just makes you looked with a smile, beginning to walk your soft and long legs with my hands. To take away those pesky items that will not let me look at you. When have you naked and innocent before me, do not hesitate to run my tongue over my lips, to see so tempting.

I feel like I take to force my neck, and kissed me fiercely, loose a loud groan when you notice one of my fingers inside you play a slow ...

Sasuke-kun - whisper immersed in pleasure.

Then without further delay, I introduce a second and a third finger in you, I can tell by your expression that hurts a little, but your moans betray a great pleasure to you must be feeling right now.

A-I go now ... ... - I whisper in your ear after breaking the kiss.

Run through my neck Your lips your tongue accompanied by that I ruffled the hair on my neck. My fingers unconsciously leave your privacy and take advantage of my carelessness you to position yourself on me.

Continuous kissing my torso while your hands spread small caresses every inch of my skin. I feel as low on my belly, but just before she came to even touch me positioning myself back on you.

Do not even think Haruno - you whisper before licking your neck.

I take off my boxers and I was now settling down on your legs to get into you ... I looked at some stop begging and concern. I gently kiss your lips and nod sheepishly. Then I begin to enter you, I feel like the pain starts to be reflected in your face, while in contrast in the mine only shows pleasure.

I see how you hold me by the throat and squeeze your lips feeling that soon will arrive to your virginity. Break your barrier of a strong thrust and looked as sharp pain that comes over you, I kiss on the lips to help you get through the pain while I am still and patient until you let me continue. 

**How you doing my love****  
****as you go,****  
****in silence****  
****the question between you and me.**

You can go ... Sasuke-kun - I said with a slight blush.

Begin to move slowly inside you, and I see with delight as your expressions of pain are gone to make way too ... Actually, I did not realize until now how strong and fast as my thrusts are against youcausing our moans echo in the cave, dressing up with the sound of the waterfall.

I know very well that very soon arrive, and you show me around my hips with your legs and a strong and accurate thrust, the two have come to Eden moaning our names ... I feel your rapid breathing close to mine, while quickly rub your breasts my torso ...

I step inside you to lean on your side and arrange it feel like your head on my shoulder, I suddenly feel like your breathing changes of hectic and a smooth, slow ... do you fell asleep ... He smiled at the ceiling of the cave while trying to take cover a little with my haori ...

That night ... was the best I had ... and was the best ... because in the end, I could have ...

- - - - - -

Since that day, I could not stop thinking about you ... let alone I could satisfy my desire for you with another woman ... Because in the end ... I realized that the woman whom I want to help me restore my clan is you ...

At the end ... you if you fulfill your dream cherry ... you're getting married to Sasuke Uchiha because he loves you ... and have my children ... because then you and I want it ... just, wait a bit longer for my Sakura ... you meet my first goal ... I'll be coming for you ...

Cause you ... You are the reason for my return to Konoha ... 

**How you doing my love****  
****as you go,****  
****in silence****  
****the question between you and me**...


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Chapter****: I love you ...**

Sasuke ... What will become of you?, Have already spent more than three months since your last visit to my room. That's not normal for you ... have never missed and was late in any situation, even when children were missing.

Would you be anything happened? Sigh heavily, as my eyes do not come off of the moon, here I am, sitting in the mural of my sales with my left hand caressing my growing belly dedication ... I wanted to give the news of my pregnancy ... I wanted to see your expression to knowing ... and above all ... I wanted to know if you ... you stay with us.

I want to tell you how is our son, I want you to know that this is a sacred fruit of my love for you ... Although no longer, if you think ... you love me or you've tired of me. Do not know how all these nights, I cried for so foolishly falling in my dreams to have you here by my side.

The tears that with hard work, I dare to shed only when I'm alone or with Naruto, although not at fault, always reminds me that Sasuke-kun is dead ... maybe ... yeah ... those are the rumors that cater to you ... are not true right?

You would not leave us alone right? ... After all ... you should feel a warmth around you ... you may not know it ... but, yet, comfort you and give you want to come back ... right? ...

Many in the village are wondering who is the father of my baby ... because ... I never was interested in having a relationship with someone. Although ... I never lacked suitors, and with this I do not cause you discomfort ... but ... I've always wanted and I want to tell you ... just you ... I love you and only you.

At first, everything was very difficult ... I had to explain to my great teacher who the father of my baby ... would be a fact, that I alone could know. And of course, she was not the only one who was surprised and also gets angry at the news of my decision. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino ... well ... all could not convince me to reveal to them that you are the father. 

**Pass the Life and Times****  
****not sit still****  
****I get silence and cold ...**

However ... never stop thinking that something bad happened ... Having A must wake up every morning to excite me to see that day ... and ... I cry every night fearing the worst ... and every time I think about it, my eyes can not avoid my tears escape without my permission.

And here I am again ... Shedding tears for you, you told me you'd come back ... then ... why do not come? What's stopping you? ... If the case is that I love, though ... just ... just want to see you one last time. Under no circumstances, would that come to my baby away from me ... might be the father of it, but ... I'm the one who has shared with him ... I'm his mother ... and for the world ... but I face you ... would not fight for this little being ... that has filled me with such joy ...

I feel a strong movement in my belly, and that is my son, who cares about this sad ... I smiled gently to dry my tears with both hands, Sasuke ... our son always does that when I start to think and make assumptions without knowing what he really feels about me.

At first, I thought you only used me to satisfy those cravings ... but then, to come see you every night ... to see that so ... "Peculiar" look at me, of tenderness and calm with which he kissed me ... I started to believe that ... maybe ... you're falling for me. But now ... I do not think.

You know something, Sasuke? ... I wanted to tell you ... not even to be our baby, but for me that is not very important, because ... whatever, I will love them equally. But ... I also want to know ... if girl wants to look like me ... but with your black eyes liable ... well, and if a child ... as I would like that looked a lot like you ... 

**With loneliness****  
****and in that place new dream anidare****  
****and who will give me a hand ...**

Although to be honest. I just want to be born healthy ... I will look else. I laughed before my words ... What am I talking to the moon as if it were you? I think that my concern for you, I have lately become very illogical. Tired sigh, while gently supporting my hands on the banks of Murillo.

"Sasuke ... where are you? - I say hugging my shoulders giving me heat.

Why do not you come? ... Sasuke ... I feel very lonely ... I promised you would not let me ... you'd come back, tell me then ... What is so important not to see me anymore? ...

Suddenly a strong breeze coming through my window ... Giving me a strong chill that swept through my back. Way quickly to the window, to take part of this and close it. Way slowly toward my bed, I lay in my soft mattress and covers me with my sheets.

Looked around my alarm clock, to find I already midnight ... I can not keep waiting any longer, Sasuke-kun ... Tomorrow ... Tomorrow I will try to start from scratch ... I do not want to suffer ... let alone for you, again.

I just hope ... that is why you refuse or you can not come back ... is good ... because otherwise ... I'll be very upset with you ... Sasuke Uchiha ... 

**When you want to wake up****  
****Restart****  
****that game is still not over ...**

Sakura ... What will you be doing now ...? Will you be upset? Sad? ... How I wish I could be with you right now ... It's been several months since I last saw you. I've done my revenge ... and have actually.

Do not sit as well as I had imagined it ... What did I know that by killing my brother feel so much guilt? Because ... after all, Itachi loved her more into the village to the clan ... and he loved me ... your little brother ... a lot more than they loved the village ...

So ... for the guilt I feel I could not come to you ... with that face I'll see you after making the biggest mistake of my life? As much as I love you ... as much as I wanted to stay with you ... I ... just do not deserve me ...

I had Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin, unfounded rumor that Sasuke Uchiha was dead after beating his older brother ... and do not know how much I hurt my chest to tell each member of Taka, the exact words to say ...

It must be destroyed ... and ... while you must be mad at me for leaving you alone again ... after Having A promised not to leave you. Truly sorry

From my position, I see the dim light of the moon reflected in the lake of the falls ... in the same waterfall that I claim as my own ... as my Sakura and nobody else. Even cook in my mind, all the memories we spent together on the computer 7, the time they were the only ones to share as children ...

And of course ... I have also always my memories of our meetings in your room ... those times when you showed when I loved you ... but unfortunately, I never summon up courage to express words.

Sorry Sakura ... really I want to apologize endlessly for all those years in which cried for me ... all those days when you looked down for fear of my own feelings towards you ... and most of all I want to apologize for never ... words have told you that I love you ...

I do not want to see me in this state ... bruised, bandaged and weak ... since I am ... sitting on a rock, watching the waterfall ... missing you like never before had. Damn! I want to go where are you ... not what I feel when I think of you ... feel ... feel something when I do ...

Do not know how to express this heat that emanated all around me, it's almost ... it's almost as if something attracted me to you ... something important ... something I want to know ... and yet, I am not worthy to know. 

**Restart****  
****that fire is not extinguished****  
****there is much to go**

Sasuke - hear my name called ...

I turned my face to run into a shark tooth silly to me ... Looking at me with some concern in his eyes ... I, however, does not want to talk to anyone. As far as knowing who he was turned my attention to the lake to the waterfall.

I listened as Suigetsu sighed heavily, then sit at a safe distance with me. I felt his tension towards me, and I was right. Since his eyes were resting on me.

Hey Sasuke ... "she said How long are you going to continue torture you?

I did not answer, what I thought that I had to answer? ... You want me to say I'm confused? I am a scumbag for killing my brother, I am little worthy to be with Sakura ... that at every moment all I want to be with ...

You have to go with it, Sasuke - I heard suddenly, abruptly interrupting my thoughts ...

I looked surprised. And apparently realized that my reaction and he smiled and continued:

Do not you know that long Taka everyone knows - I mean lying on the rock with his arms in the head ... - until he realized talking tomatoes.

Hump - let go of looking away, falsely upset - not that I speak.

C'mon ... How stupid you believe us? - Said joining - We've all felt some change in you since that mission that we split completely.

I continued with my expression of annoyance without removing the eye of the lake ... It can not be certain that I notice so much ...

Ghouls ... We all know you're in Love Chief - Suigetsu said calmly - and do not say no - I said before that I threw penetrating gaze.

Must be crazy - I said after getting out of the rock.

Sasuke ... understand ... - he said - not because you feel guilty!

What makes you think that's what I feel?

It is easy to know when you acquired a certain glow that was lost after the death of your brother - said pausing - For the thousandth time ... no longer feels that way, go with the woman who bewitched! 

**And tomorrow is a new day in the sun ...****  
****Back to start ...****  
****It was the applause and some memories ...**

Suigetsu I have no desire to lose patience with you - I said starting to get away from annoying him.

Sure ... fled .. - Listen to that - I see that this is an Uchiha ... a COWARD ...

I stopped abruptly ... My fists clenched tightly, my blood began to boil as I felt like my Sharingan was activated.

Shut up ... - I said, giving one last chance.

What keeps talking about you say? - He said so upset - but of course, of course ... A Uchiha is just a coward who DALE ... Any problem ...!

Suigetsu these, dead! - Shout uncomfortable giving me around to face him with a Chidori in my left hand.

I was not thinking clearly ... let alone the many emotions that had stuck in my head, did not help to cool my anger at that time. Blinded by the growing anger, I rushed to Suigetsu, my Chidori pointing to his chest.

I could see this, smiling broadly ... Not knowing that by doing an increasingly pissed me much more quickly ...

As I said, completely blinded by anger, I could not aim with greater precision, which I take to avoid Suigetsu my Chidori easily, making my Jutsu slammed a big rock.

Angry, did several hand positions and invoking two shadow clones to surround the heir-white. Eye-purple but not left behind, I call on a two clones of water for protection. While I was preparing to attack him.

As I approached, he tried to hit his face, which did however, disappeared after a puff, as it was a shadow clone, I appeared below him took him by both legs to sink into the ground.

I smiled slyly to have it stuck in the ground. I bend closer to being head, which was the only part of his body left on the surface. I took it hard on the tufts of hair from his forehead and forced him to see me in the eye.

Oddly, to my surprise. I smiled as I saw this in a mocking, furrowed my brow and hard knock on his right cheek. Destroying her head became water.

Note how the reconstructed water Suigetsu's head, then continue beating him repeatedly until I was done ... At that time refused to appear tired ... and frustration ... my sadness, guilt and decreases with each blow he was right to Suigetsu ...

I see because I do Suigetsu caused on purpose ... and do not know how much I appreciate ...

Thank you ... - I whispered slightly ... no intention to be heard ... 

**And the echo of the glory sleeps in a tackle ...****  
****I'll move through fears ...****  
****God knows it's never too late ...**

Sunlight began to be noticed ... and I ... had already left the place where it was, it was the grocery store Konoha. Today I woke up in a good mood, because today was the day of our baby's health check, Sasuke ... because ... if not in this world ... I want my thoughts reach you wherever you are ...

Shake my head slightly, cut away and thought that veins of my mind. Today was not a day to grieve or to get sad.

Because I know that both do now grow baby ... - I whispered, stroking my belly with a smile - and I want you in my arms ...

Sakura-chan! - Hear the voices of Naruto in the distance - as Sakura-chan are you two today? - Said so elated to get to my side.

We are very good, Naruto - replied with a smile - What are you doing here?

I watched as my blond friend shrugged his shoulders as he looked out a faint blush on his cheeks.

Nah ... I wanted to buy something for someone ... - I said, looking away nervously as he scratched his cheek - but ... uh ... Give me your bag Sakura-chan! They must weigh yourself a lot!

If something ... - I thanked him with a smile - but ... - I look confused - Could anyone know you're buying a Hinata-chan? - I looked at him with mischief.

Huh ?... - Managed to articulate so nervous ... - A ... Hi-Hinata-chan ... I ... well ... Why do you ask? - Amounted to ask stammered.

"Naruto laughed" Quiet ... - I said poking the eye - will be a secret between us ...

I saw my blonde friend, his arms crossed "upset" with a blush on his face clearly visible ... Naruto ... you just never change ... And that has really helped me beat as a Kunoichi and a person.

I always supported beam, whether in good times and bad ... You were with me when my parents died after the last attack against Konoha Akatsuki, always attentive, always worried. Every day I regret the way I treat you as kids.

Because ... when he left Sasuke-kun ... you promised me to bring him back to Konoha ... protect me countless times in the past and now much more in the present. And not only showed me you loved me ... but ... you showed me you loved me much more since it does not love a vain attempt to "something more"

Because ... well as you loved me ... you know me better than anyone ... even I knew more than me. That's why when my child is born, I want you to be his great uncle Naruto ... next Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village ...

Naruto ... - I said suddenly.

Mmm? - Me "said" in response.

Thank you very much ... - I said, smiling broadly.

Huh? - He told me confused ... - Why Sakura-chan? Are just a couple of bags I'm carrying.

I shook my head and then hugged him.

Thank you very much for being so brother, Naruto - I said, tightening the embrace, while taking care not to hurt my baby - Thank you ... - finished saying his voice cracking.

Sakura-chan ... - Naruto whisper accounting for the hug - I ... - I felt a deep sigh over my head ... - that's what brothers are ... Sakura-chan.

I laughed slightly, and then feel like my tears began to soak my cheeks and black shirt, Naruto (you know that the walk is set for lazy XD) ... Naru-Dude ... do not know how much you're comforting me always with me. 

**To start ...****  
****Back to start ...****  
****That game is still not over ...****  
****Back to start ...**

The morning I had gone faster hands, Naruto kindly accompanied me to the consultation with Tsunade-sama to control me. Sure at first it was all routine, except for "light" blue-eyed interruptions with my teacher.

Simply the only way for him to obey him, was among the constant murderous glances at him, followed by a few blows that earned by calling it "old." Now for the good, was that Naruto was able to see my son, of course denying the fact of whether a boy or girl, to be an even bigger surprise on the day of his birth.

After leaving with "life" as Naruto, the office of my teacher. We went to my house to leave the bags in the kitchen. Of course at that time was running the day to me as it would have to accommodate the market and a little house cleaning.

But great was my surprise to find out the same Hinata and Naruto are a couple officers. I was delighted to your story ... my brother had finally found someone to love him, because ... Something we always knew ... at least everyone else except the "new partner", we knew Hinata's feelings towards Naruto.

My blonde friend and I were talking for hours, while it helped me do the chores ... very grateful the help by the way ... until the night came and it was time that Naruto, left for home.

Sakura-chan tomorrow! - Naruto cheerfully said goodbye to me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Until tomorrow, rest - corresponding smilingly told her embrace.

Yes ... and you try not to think about anything ... - I said in a serious way to break the embrace - right?

Agree - I said, smiling slightly - do not worry, Naru ...

OK ... - I watched with concern - Goodbye! - Exclaimed after disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Can I try ... but ... I'm not sure I can ... I'm sorry Naruto ... 

**Not turn off the fire ...****  
****Much remains to be walking ...****  
****And tomorrow is a new day ...****  
****Under the sun ...****  
**

I shut the door behind me with my back slightly heavy support on this ... This would be another long night ... I sighed wearily and walked slowly toward the stairs to the first floor. A slight noise startled my senses, I immediately realized the noise came from my room ...

A little scared about the health of my baby ... I took a kunai that was in my backpack ninja, which hid behind a cabinet near the kitchen ... And I got closer to the stairs.

My breathing was slow and quiet, he did not want that ... the attacker or intruder, noticed my nervousness. My steps were short and silent, while I had hid my chakra to completely invisible on the radar ninja.

Dry swallowed, reaching the door of my room ... Hold the kunai harder in my right hand, while my back had hit the wall and push the door with my right hand in a quick motion.

I looked quickly into my room from the doorway, I was surprised not to see or feel any type of Chakra in the bedroom. So with slow and cautious. I went into it ... and to my surprise there was nothing ...

I sighed in relief, dropping my body gently to the ground to sit on my lap, leaving the kunai near me, just in case ...

What a relief - I said after sitting down - I thought it would be in danger - lovingly whispered looking at my belly ...

And why would it Sakura? - I heard a voice behind me ... 

**Back to start ...****  
****Try again ...****  
****Back to start ...**

My eyes widened ... That voice ... that voice is a lot like Sasuke-kun. No, can not be him ... or if ...? Did you? ... Is it really you?

"Sasuke ... kun? - I whispered, turning my body and meet eyes, hidden in a corner of my room - Is it you? ... Is it really you? ...

What do you think? - Listen to your arrogant tone after emerging from the shadows ...

If you! - I whispered with my eyes crystallized.

I got up to floor care, revealing the state of my pregnancy, I noticed your expression of arrogance changed to one of astonishment. But that would come later, I ran quickly to him, hugging him tightly as my tears of happiness at last out.

You are here! You're here in my arms and life! As I feared not being able to see you smile again, as he feared that rumors of your death were true, as I feared not being able to tell you that you have a child and how much I love you.

Sasuke-kun ... I missed you a lot - I whispered even more sticking his chest against my - I do not see you again ...  
Dumb ... - I hear you say ... causing my eyes open in surprise, then do listen to my whining with more force ... - I ... I miss you too ... - I said hugging my body with care, support your head in mine .

Sasuke-kun - I smiled against your chest ... - I love you ... 

**Back to start ...****  
****That game is still not over ...****  
****Back to start ...****  
****Not turn off the fire ...**

Not expected to answer me that I knew well. But for now ... I just only have you here in my arms and I in yours. I feel like I walk away a little of your chest, placing your left hand on my chin for you to stare.

Your gaze hits the mine and to my surprise ... in them I see no trace of hatred or resentment that you possessed long ago, but now, if I dare to accept ... me with some candy ... with the way ... love? ...

You place feel like your hands on both sides of my cheeks. Framing my face to your liking, my tears were still walking down my cheeks. Continuing in the work of soaking, but ... not for long, feeling so smooth as to clean my eyes with your thumbs.

Weep no more - I say - I do not want you to keep crying for me.

Seat slightly as a small smile appears on my lips.

I see you smile like me, while your face closer to mine, is clearly that ... and I want to kiss me ... because I will not oppose it. I close my eyes to feel your warm lips on mine. Moving into a soft touch, very calm and full of tenderness.

I never kissed so quiet ... with so much feeling ... with love. I feel like me closer to you, being careful not to hurt our child. I feel like it delicately ask for permission with your tongue, and I will gladly give.

Feeling completely the warmth of your kiss, a kiss of longing and pure love. After a few minutes, we parted to breathe. He noticed that I look a little nervous, and I see your bottom lip slightly bitten by you.

"Sasuke-kun that ...?

Shhhh ... - say by placing a finger on my lips, confused.

I love you ... - I hear you say as you smile at me tenderly. 

**Much remains to be walking ...****  
****And tomorrow is a new day ...****  
****Under the sun ...**

My eyes fill with tears again to hear you whisper that you loved me ... blink several times to make sure that it is another dream, which is actually real ... that you told me you love me ...

I take your face with both hands, stroking it gently, feeling the gentle heat from your body ... not a dream ... not a dream ... not a dream! ... He smiled widely and hugged him tightly by the neck.

I love you, Sasuke ... I love you - I whisper while sobbing - really I love you ...

Sakura care ... - you said - be careful with our son.

I separated a little from you in order to look into his eyes in surprise, and I see you smile broadly, making my heart pound with much more strength, my tears finally stopped, so I could kiss him again. I give my time to feel your warmth against mine ... making sure it's true ... and that tomorrow will not go away ... because Sasuke-kun ... have made me very happy ...

Sasuke ... - I say after breaking the kiss - thanks ...

Sakura ... that you should thank me - tell me to hold my hand and take me to the window - I've given a reason to live ... so ... thanks ...

You end up telling me to hug me from behind, I feel like your hands rest on my growing belly and mine in yours, interlacing almost instantly. Inhou with levity my face so I ran into yours. It was adorned with that beautiful smile you never thought you show me.

He smiled with joy as he looked away to the moon ... That moon always saw that moon our love ... I knew about our encounters and feelings ... and put them deep down their thoughts ... helped us stay together.

Because ... An ancient legend says that ...

When two souls are destined to be together ... The full moon always shine with greater devotion ... used her magic to unite ... to be loved ... and that as much as these are separated ... the moon, will reunite ...

Do you know how you call this legend? ... "Moonstruck" ... And today ... I know, Sasuke and I are part of the legend... 

**Back ****to**** start ...****  
****Try again ...****  
****Back to start ...**

**"The End?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey...! Hi all...! How are?... Well here is the only true end of this fic . .. I hope you really like it a lot this episode, because I have devoted much effort to bring them ...

And uff ... it cost me much to get into the mind of a character ... but ... I think it has gone quite acceptable ...

Thank you very much for all your support ... sincere and just could not finish this fic, without their support ...

No more... enjoy the final capi...!

Ah forget it ... the song is one of One Piece ... named: Oretachi wa Family...!

That is all ...

Again, thank you very much ... and I hope that this story ... have been able to forget any bad memories or thoughts that they have passed...

¡... THANK YOU ALL...!

WILL WE READ ¡... ^^...!

**Epilogue: My family ...**

Mmm definitely has all been very strange for a long time ... Some time ago, mom and dad were very nervous, they were talking about a really strange issue ... Something about decorating or disappointment ... not really know ... but that if the only thing he was sure that my Mommy was very happy, apparently because they were finally able to see my sister with a strange device above it (the baby) ...

Not as a device is able to see her from the womb of our mother ... I mean, not that I do not believe it possible ... after all for me Mami nothing is impossible ... Rather, I start to feel weird ... do not know how you call that feeling between sadness and anger ... for all the attention paid to my sister.

I believe that as from what I heard from my mom, it should be called jealousy ... or something, because I always hear my mom scolds like dad when some men approached mom Mmm ... Why is it ...?but still ... Why so much interest in my sister and me nothing?

Does no one is interested in me even a minute? "Nobody wants to know more about me? I am very angry at me ... no ... no one wants to pay attention to me ... but all this can be changed as ...

My father Sasuke, back to stay with us in Konoha ... and from what I hear not many are pleased with the news ... mmm ... but really do not understand ... Why would anyone want my dad here? ... I'm very confusing to me ...

Angry at not knowing what actually happens, I get very restless and begin to move everywhere, my mother more whispers that everything was fine while I was a soft touch ... Well, I'm a bit quiet ... but I'm still continue to be somewhat uncomfortable.

Ja Shiriai nakute  
tomodachi ja nakute  
Oretachi wa Family  
(Umi no deru Kagiri)  
Shinseki ja nakute  
Kyoudai ja nai  
Oretachi wa Family *

Just spent a little more time ... and the situation with my sister ... and I did not change, was increasingly jealous. In short, forgetting that detail, my uncle Naruto has been somewhat hyperactive these days ... Since I became something called Anbu has been too busy and very rarely visit us.

And really start to miss him very much ... because he is the only one who pays as much attention as my sister, but my mom and dad always scold, and as always ... for me it's all unknown detail ...

Mommy was a bit sad since the arrival of Daddy, I do not mean that my father made unhappy, quite the contrary ... Every time I hear my father's reach, I feel a great emotion and I can not wait to hug him. Like my mother always get when it arrives.

If ... Dad is also part of that thing ... and as Anbu miss them when you go, listen to sobbing mother in the evenings when he leaves me very sad ... ... and when that happens, I always try to forget this detail my mother, reminding him that I'm with her and her ...

I know that detail is very sad, but ... I always get tired of thinking and listening, the words of my father when he comes home after a "mission" or something like that ... I always said that the only way to accept it in the villa, is doing work of extreme danger to trust that their intentions towards the town, were genuine ...

Kaizu Dadappiroi miwatashite mite mo  
Kore dake no ze mitsukannai Yatsura

Komari no mono Ichiryuu  
Konda nori Mother Ship

Does dad did something wrong? Why did not anyone tell me because they think that? And I am much more curious ... because Mr. Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba and Sai have always been so good to us ... have been away recently when they learned two things ... one: my dad would stay with us ...

Well the second I did not understand by these strange words the teacher says my mom ... I sincerely believe that the grandmother has several problems ... and I'm curious to know them ... someday!

Mmm ... now that I remember Mom's girlfriends lately have not come to visit us just like before ... Hinata-chan's aunt who is always with great joy. Before ... the aunt and the aunt Ino Tenten came along with Aunt Hinata ...

More for the same reason I do not know, they are also far from us ... it is very sad that the people you want ... can not be longer with us ... Well continuing the story of my father and Godfather Naruto ...

Well, at first so I was allowed to hear ... My godfather was more than happy when my father said he came to the village in peace to stay ... Suffice to say that my sponsor is very hyperactive greatly to know what happened ... right? ...

Well ... according to the complaints of my father ... my sponsor first thing he did was hug him with great strength and happiness, and of course when he heard that my mother was pregnant ... and it was because of my father ... ... I hit this hump ... although it's difficult to clearly understand that word ... Pregnant? Is it a disease? I hope not ...

Sore made no joushiki  
koi kara I sutete

Every day survival!  
mon Suge gachi

Well ... of course, Grandma Tsunade did not take the news well at all ... because I think if you listen carefully, my mother and my aunt sponsor along with Hinata-chan had to stop so you do not "punish" my dad.

Uff ... thank goodness they could calm it but now my sister and I would stay up without a father ... In that we are saved! ... Well, after that my dad was assigned to do tasks such as cleaning and building ... It was a long time, for me, until I called back ... Anbu assigning the range to risk his life for the village.

Sometimes I think that Grandma does not like very much my dad ... How odd, and that my dad is a very good person. Well, now we are living at home mom's grandparents. While mom-as-arrange the former house of my father.

Ichiban no Otakara wo  
tsukamaeru Mother Ship

Yatsura no tte Saikou  
Saikou no da waraun

Wow ... I can not wait to Dad's house ... to know, to travel and train in their gardens ... because ... well, before they discovered that my sister was a kid ... As my father used to tell great stories about his childhood ... what happy I was when I was a kid ... how much I loved my grandparents ... and all ...

Of the games he played with my Uncle Itachi ... mmm ... I wonder why my uncle Itachi has not come to visit. These are more than confident that he would be happy to be here with us for so loving that my father described.

So I am very surprised I've never seen around here ... will not know where you live?. ... Well, after asking me to take care of my mother who seek my uncle ... if that's what I do, but I forget to clear ...

Well, also one of the reasons why I want to go very soon daddy's house, is because the stories about the Uchiha clan ... The great Uchiha clan ... my clan! ... You know the famous Uchiha district, reserved solely for that in our family live there ...

My sponsor always tells my dad about things Uchiha ... or ever again at any time mam wants to be part of that, and conclusive, not me ... I will never understand adults are always worried or tense ...

As children we are always happy and contented every day ... Sometimes I wonder if it's that adults did not have good parents who care for them much ...

* Ja nakute Shiriai  
tomodachi ja nakute  
Oretachi wa Family  
(No Bouken Kagiri)  
Shinseki ja nakute  
Kyoudai ja nai  
Oretachi wa Family *

My mom always told me that dad had suffered a lot as a kid ... and we are the only thing he has ... well, us and my sponsor who is almost like a brother to my dad ... But ... if that is true ...

How is it possible that my father is a man so kind and good to us? ... Do people who suffer a lot ... do not stray? ... Well, it seems that this rule was not made for my father ... and that is a good father who loves us and never moved away from us ...

Because if that's what my mother says, it must be true right? ...Well, today marks exactly 8 months... 8 months which is not that they are or who speak ... but apparently it is very important to my mom and dad. Because they are buying like crazy and readying some things for the baby ...

And as usual again forget me ... always the same ... hear my mom saying "look at Sasuke, for our girl" or my dad saying "Sakura, buy something not as a child" ...

Luckily for that time. All my uncles went to visit with the time ... Apparently they were very sorry for leaving us ... but my mother told them that we never feel abandoned by them ... but she and Dad understand ... they had to "think"

And of course as "normal" ... With time also came the gifts for my sister ... toys, clothes, stuffed animals ... well, a lot of things solely for my sister ...

OK ... What about me anything? ... Why did not you remember me?I have not been bad kid, long ago I do not misbehave ... Does not deserve even a compliment?

Honmonji dakai no yume miteru me no wa  
IGAI Honmonji Mienai hazu sa wa

Dreamer Tobikiri not  
gentei no Mother Ship

Well ... let's just OK? ... Ah, another thing I ever heard my mother whisper with my aunts ... happy is the usual question ... That will look? ... Will your hair color? Or maybe Sasuke? ... Oh and how could we forget the prayer of my mother ... "I wish I had eyes the color of Sasuke and the color of his hair are identical to mine ..."

Bah ... Does that matter? ... well ... I hope not, because if that's what I want my mother ... I hope that is not disappointed when I was a child of jade-colored eyes and hair of a strange deep brown color ...

Is it wrong that I am of that? ... I do not think ... I like who I am ... well, maybe now I look like my father ... well I hope so otherwise would be in trouble much like my mother and being mistaken for a girl ...

Sentimental muyou  
only egao yuukou

Family tte imi wa  
hitokoto ja nai tte koto

Hump ... oh, and to continue with my story ... What name are we?What if it was not really a girl? ... Have you thought about some names for both sexes? ... Vale as adults if they like to talk much about these things ...

After all ... even my mom and dad every night they start talking about it ...

What do you think the name Akari? ... - Hear the voice of my mother ... - or Sara?

... Sound good - I heard the voice of my father ... - but ... ... Ryunosuke?

It is also a good name ... - my mother said happily - to ... and may Ruysei "? Is a cute name ...

I heard the laughter of my father ...

Really it is so fun to talk about names? Because if so, I have to take all my free time to talk about it with my sister when I can ... because ... if the adults do for so many hours ... should be fun ...

Tabemono ni mo namida ni mo I wo dasu ze  
Mother Ship

Saikou no nakama nara  
Or tsuyoin Saikou da!

Mmm ... Why are so many problems for a name? After all they will need those four names after all ... right sis? ... Because I know that when we are born ... we will be very happy with mom and dad ... that if true!

* Ja nakute Shiriai  
tomodachi ja nakute  
Oretachi wa Family  
(Never Be hitori)  
Shinseki ja nakute  
Kyoudai ja nai  
Oretachi wa Family *

I'm really nervous ... shit, this is harder than any A rank mission ... to the S seems all a ride right now ... Of course, like comparing the birth of your first child on a mission ... I feel, I feel rather strange. I feel my breathing very hectic, and my desperation to know what happens to Sakura just at this moment ... this trauma with me too much.

Demons ... Sakura takes over an hour in there ... How much can do in there? Hell, I know what happens to Sakura and my daughter ... With my nerve to the surface, I can not walk from one lake to another in the hospital waiting room of Konoha.

How I wish at this time of a good cigarette ... If only the problem of Shikamaru was in here, right now ... Although this is bad for my pride, urgently need their councils ... Any word or story ...

Damn!... I need to distract myself with something, otherwise I am very able to enter that room and find out for myself what is happening in there ... shit ... damn time the old Tsunade gave me that mission to Suna ... damn day I lost by a mistake by one of my "fellow" team ...

And everything sacred to me, I would not go to this mission ... but, hell, but what to not pass the test of loyalty and would be immediately expelled from the village ... And that's not in my plans at any time ...

Fear ... - heard the call Dobe annoying ... - Are you okay?

Tilt my face to look over my shoulder ...

Do you think I'm right? - Spectator raising an eyebrow ...

I heard his loud laughter come from his mouth ...

Want quiet? - I said, trying to calm ...

I turned around to face him, I watched with anger ... mentally prepared to insult and try and release my emotions ...

Naruto ... you better ... - But I was interrupted by a crying baby ...

Fear ... - Naruto whispered pointing to something behind my

My heart pounded hard to turn around and watch with amazement that the door was opened ... it was where Sakura ... While without realizing it, for my surprise ... That high Tsunade approached me ... with a small bundle wrapped in a delicate light blue blanket in his arms ...

Congratulations Uchiha - I said smiling wide ... - is a small man ... - surrendering said to my son in my arms ...

A ... a man? - Whispered very confused ... but happy - my ... my son ... - I added happily watching ...

I looked at her small, rounded face hidden in lightness between the covers ... It's simply perfect as I've seen in my life ... a child ... ... with my first child care arrangement at best in my arms, then carefully delineate their small cheeks with my finger ...

Ryunosuke Uchiha ... - whisper really quietly ... "stands out" among all the things I've seen in this world ...

Indeed this here ... there really is ... In my face drew a nice happy smile, looking at my little boy sleep ... actually that looks a lot like me ... hump, he smiled even more in my thoughts ...

If a lot like me, except that its small and short hair is a dark brown color ... strange indeed ... but not really surprise me to remember that my father had the same color in your hair ... and of course, can not forget his big eyes, those eyes were opened and thought in his life ... had been opened wide ...

Demonstrating a beautiful jade color, like her mother ... Sakura ?...Sakura ... is true, she may still have not seen it, raised the sight of my son to look for Tsunade ... and to my surprise and disgust I find Naruto and Hinata looked at me with a smile at the scene had to be mounted my son in my arms.

I feel my cheeks burning with shame and avoiding their eyes, I turned mine to avoid further embarrassment ... Damn, I forgot I'm not alone ...

Uchiha - I heard my name, so I turned my face toward the voice ... covering me with Tsunade - Sakura ... is waiting ...

I nodded and then see it leave my sight ... I feel like my heart is racing as he felt the small hand of my son pulling my vest Anbu ... stroked his little head before looking at Naruto ...

Later, - he said, smiling - want to be alone for a while right?

I smiled at the words of my friend, and then respond with one of my typical monosyllabic and head into the room, which, I was refused entry to some ... Arriving at the door, I made sure my son was not uncomfortable.

I took the doorknob, and turned it ... Upon entering the room the first thing I looked with my eyes went to Sakura ... Do not bother me any time to pay attention to the room where he had gone ... And there I found ...

Lying in bed with his back to the door, while supporting his head with his left arm to see something with great care ... but ... if we had a baby boy ... one ... What is what can be watching with interest as my Sakura?

I walk quietly to her, my curiosity taking more interest in knowing what your eyes see ... And, being right next to it ... I can not help but smile with greater happiness ... to see my daughter looking at her mother ... ...

Is it really beautiful? - Sakura tells me without turning back ...

If ... - I mean looking ... - is very beautiful ... - whisper gently placing my child with his sister in bed ... - some children are really beautiful ...

I finished to sit in the chair beside her bed, while my head rested gently on her waist, to see my kids with my wife ...

Twins eh? - Added fun - and think that we could only see her in all this time ...

-Hear his soft laughter Tsunade-sama said that our son was hidden behind his sister ... so ... we could not see - I mean stroking my hair ... - Akari-chan looks like me ... right?

I laughed a little before nodding ... Akari Uchiha, a perfect name for the new "light" in my life ... And of course Akari is like her mother ... except that his hair is a hump burgundy ... honestly ... Sakura and I believe some strange combinations for your hair ... but ... I can not say that his eyes are so similar to those of Sakura ... as these ... are as dark as mine ...

Sakura ... - whisper to support my elbows on the bed to see his face ...

Mmm - I said in response, turning his face to look at me intently.

Thanks - sincerely loose, tying our hands ...

Sakura looks at me with a puzzled expression, he smiled to see his face and I lean a little to kiss her lips ...

Thank you ... for giving me so much happiness - I mean when I left her lips ... - thank you very much ... - whispered before kissing her again ...

I feel as shocked by my kiss, I take in my arms to embrace and settle down with care to keep looking for our twins to sleep ... Indeed, I do not know that Sakura has made me so happy with the arrival of my children ...

But, I'll always feel that with all the dedication that I will have them at every moment, I do not make the same mistakes that once my father made, I will not be able, not a single moment of them suffer

And that is ... because I have something now ... who to call ... family ... My family ... and so, Sakura ... you have made me the happiest man in this world ... that has existed ... thank you very much ... Cherry button…


End file.
